Identification of any publication in this section or any section of this application is not an admission that such publication is prior art to the present invention.
The compound of Formula I is generically and specifically disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,196,078, incorporated herein by reference. This compound, named SCH 900776, is disclosed to be in clinical trials for the treatment of various cancers. See, for example, https://partnering.thomson-pharma.com/partnering/partnering/JAVA_REPORTS.CALL_JAVA_REPORT?entity_id=61956&entity_type=Drug.
Processes suitable for making the compound of Formula I are generally described in the '078 patent. In the '078 patent, the compound of Formula I is reported to be prepared, in the disclosed final step of the synthesis, by deprotecting the N-Boc derivative of Formula A by using trifluroacetic acid (“TFA”) in CH2Cl2, followed by treatment with Na2CO3 in a mixture of CH2Cl2 and methanol:

It will be environmentally friendly to use a process that avoids the use of CH2Cl2 particularly for large scale manufacturing. It will be an added advantage if one could obtain high yields of a high purity product.
In the present process, the compound of Formula A is deprotected to yield the compound of Formula I by using ethanolic HCl, followed by treatment with KOH:
